


Obsessed at First Sight

by Nightfox



Series: Doctor Who-The Prydonian Years [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Who (Academy Era), Koschei - Freeform, M/M, Prydonian Academy, Theta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Prydonian Academy ceremony a young Koschei first lays eyes on an even younger Theta Sigma. There the lifelong obsession begins...</p><p>The Rating is for safety reasons mostly. Some disturbing themes are hinted at here that will be explored in much more depth later in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Academy years of the Doctor and the Master. Consider this an AU since I haven't read any DW books and have only scanty information about the structure of the Prydonian Academy aside from what I have gleaned from the modern show, Wikipedia and other fan-fiction. So, I went ahead and formed my own ideas of how Time Lord education may have been conducted. (See the Author's note at the bottom of the story for an explanation of the Student Hierarchy). Since I know the Master and Doctor were at school together during at least some of their education. I've chosen to put a slightly sinister slant on their "friendship" because I really can't see the Master ever really having had all his marbles and his obsession with the Doctor had to start somewhere...

****

**Obsessed At First Sight**

 **by Nighfox**

The Master never forgot the first time he'd laid eyes on the boy who would eventually grow up to be the Doctor.

The air in the Prydonian Great Hall was stifling on that unseasonably warm autumn day. He'd been standing amongst his own year-mates, all of them bemoaning this next phase of their own education, becoming mentors. Koschei had sighed, wondering what type of sniveling little brat he'd be saddled with for the next 4 years. He'd always thought it a strange system. Galifreyen children entered the academy at age 8 and were kept under close adult scrutiny for the next 4 years. A single Chapter Elder acted as both teacher and chaperon for small groups of usually 8-12 children, keeping their charges with them both day and night. All activities were controlled and supervised by the same Elder during those first years.

Then life changed rather drastically for the students. Transferred from the Initiate's cloister to the main Academy dormitories usually came as an shock to their systems. For some, the sudden freedom from the eagle eyed scrutiny they were used to living with was a heady jolt that could send them down some dangerous paths. For others, the sudden loss of the security of their protected lifestyle had them crying in their pillows at night and cowering in corners during the day.

Either way, it was now up to the 9th year Disciples to go from charge to mentor and guide the new Noviates, helping them adjust to their changed circumstances. The lucky ones were assigned a Novi that adapted quickly and demanded little of their time and attention. However, there were those that wound up having to hold their pupil's hand through almost all 4 years they were officially tied together. Koschei was quick tempered and impatient at the best of times and could be quite cutting and cruel when his ire was raised. He was hoping both for his own sake and that of his as yet unknown charge, that whoever he or she turned out to be, they needed little from him.

After over an hour of listening to a lecture on the importance of their new duties, the Prydonian Chapter Head finally wound down her speech and welcomed the new Noviates to the House and asked them to step forward. The nervous adolescents were ushered into the Great Prydonian Hall and lined up at the front, facing the rest of the Chapter House. They were all dressed identically in tunics of deep scarlet. The stiff short collars, wide cuffs and double rows of embroidered buttons stretching from collar to hem were of a golden-orange. As befitted their lowly rank, the tunics were short, barely hitting mid-thigh on each child. Tight breeches in deep scarlet leather filled in the space between tunic and high boots, again in the Academy colors of scarlet and golden-orange.

Koschei ran his eyes over the boys and girls fidgeting nervously in their new finery. Most were clearly uncomfortable with being the object of scrutiny for the whole assemblage. Koschei was growing bored looking at the twitching, shuffling line of brats when his gaze fell on the tall boy who entered last to take his place with his year-mates. Suddenly he pushed himself forward to the front edge of the group of Disciples he was standing with. This one deserved a better look.

The lad was definitely tall for his age, tall and very slender. The ridiculous Noviate's uniform actually suited him, highlighting long legs and slim hips. Unlike his year-mates he wasn't twitching, fidgeting or indeed, even paying attention to the assembled Prydonians watching. Koschei couldn't help the hitch in his breathing when he got a look at the boy's face.

"Gods he's beautiful!" thought the older boy.

The first thing he noticed was a swath of hair the color of dark Autumn honey, swept carelessly to the side, framing a face that at first glance seemed to be made up entirely of a huge pair of amber eyes. Prominent cheekbones set high in a rather narrow face just served to highlight those incredible eyes. The boy's narrow high bridged nose gave him the look of a bird of prey while in profile but as soon as he turned back to look in Koschei's direction, that same nose looked small and delicate, perfectly balancing the rest of the boy's fine boned face. Kosh found himself biting his own lips when he looked at the boy's mouth. The narrow, finely chiseled top lip was a sharp contrast to a full pouty lower lip, both naturally stained an enticingly deep pink. The Disciple just managed to stifle a groan as he watched the young boy sweep a long pointed tongue over those lips leaving them shining in a way that made Kosh grow hard under his robes.

"That one, that's the one," Koschei thought to himself. "That one is going to be mine." He felt a deep resolve that the tall beautiful Noviate would become his charge. As he watched the tawny haired lad he felt a growing possessiveness inside. He'd never felt anything like it before but it bloomed so quickly he had no way of controlling it. That boy was going to be his and his alone. Like a collector at an auction, he focused his attention on the object of his desire. He'd already noted that the boy wasn't displaying the nervousness shown by his classmates, indeed, he barely seemed to be paying attention to the crowded hall at all. His eyes were sweeping back and forth but above the crowd, as if he was looking for something in the architecture. He even turned a full circle, examining the ancient artwork adorning the dome of the hall. As he turned back, there was a strange, sweet, almost gleeful smile curling those enticing lips upward.

Koschei reluctantly dragged his attention back to the ceremony at hand as yet another Elder began to read out the names of the Noviates and the Disciple paired with them. Halfway down the line, Kosh heard his own name paired with some generic ginger-haired girl. He strode forward and took her hand as the ceremony required but as he led her away from the front of the hall he was cursing inside. He brought her back to stand beside him as the remainder of the Noviates were partnered with their mentors. Some of the other pairs were drifting out of the hall, already beginning to get acquainted but Kosh was determined not to leave until he found who had won his beautiful prize.

As the last name was read out, Koschei watched Drang-Uli stride forward and take Theta-Sigma's slim, long-fingered hand. He felt a sharp stab of rage as he watched Drang tug him away. Theta-Sigma, Theta... the name swirled around inside his head as his own charge tugged impatiently at his hand. "Everyone's leaving, shouldn't we?" Koschei snapped hard, glacial blue eyes at the girl. "We'll leave when I am ready, not you. If you expect to succeed here, you'd better learn to listen when I speak and shut up when I don't"

The girl drew back sharply, looking as if she'd been slapped. "Yes, sir," she managed to stutter. Koschei didn't bother to ask the girl's name again for he didn't plan to keep her around long. Oh no, he'd get Theta away from Drang, no matter what the means. He grabbed the small girl by the wrist and dragged her from the hall out into the sculpted grounds just outside. He spotted the boys he wanted and pulled the nameless Novi along beside him. Settling on a spot in the grass not far from Theta and Drang, he pulled the little girl down to sit with him. He took several deep breaths and forced himself to assume the charming exterior by which his year-mates knew him best.

"I'm sorry, I've been under some stress. What was your name again, Noviate?" he asked with a gentle smile. The girl blinked at his change of demeanor but answered readily enough. "Ranya Stig-Drella" she wavered. "May I call you Ranya?" She nodded. "Tell me about your family, Ranya."

The girl was pathetically eager to share any information with Koschei that he might request. After learning her family history back three generations, he began to ask personal questions, then about what her education had taught her so far. Then he began to ask about her classmates here and there before finally nodding casually to where Theta still sat under a shady tree with Drang.

"What about him? What can you tell me about that boy under the tree with my friend?"

"The freak you mean?" The girl snorted derisively. "He's called Theta-Sigma but most of us just call him the Anomaly."

"What the fuck for?"

Ranya looked startled at his sudden venom. "Bbb...because he is! He was born, Koschei. Born, not loomed!" She shuddered in revulsion at the thought. "They say he'd barely set foot on Galifrey before he came to the Academy because apparently his parents travel so much. Before he came to the cloister he'd never even met any of the other Initiates, not one!." She leaned in close for the next bit of gossip, "I've even heard his mother is Human, Ugh! Can you imagine? His father must be some kind of pervert."

Koschei raised his eyes at that and instead of finding himself repelled, he found his fascination growing.

"What's he like, though?"

"Weird. He says the strangest things and sometimes you can't shut him up for hours at a time. Other times he doesn't seem to speak for days. I guess he is smart though," she shared grudgingly. "Brilliant really. He's years ahead of the rest of us. Half the time though, I swear, he isn't even here though, you know? It's like his mind's somewhere else. Elder Glinnine was always having to go collect him from the garden or a broom closet or some other strange place he'd wandered off to. Like I said, he's a freak."

The Disciple looked down at his Noviate with pronounced distaste. Clearly the girl had the most pedestrian of minds. Something he just couldn't stomach. Right there and then he determined he would get Drang to switch off charges.

"Well, then I guess you'd better get used to spending time with freaks because his mentor is a good friend of mine." Ranya's mottled gray eyes widened at this statement and she blushed a deep crimson color. Koschei got to his feet. He had what he needed.

"Come on."

They headed over to where Drang and Theta were still curled up under the spreading silver branches of an ancient tree. A solid fist of jealous rage hit Koschei in the gut when he noticed that Theta was actually snugged right up against Drang, touching from shoulder to hip to knee. He stopped dead in his tracks causing Ranya to run into the back of him. He ignored her slight weight bouncing off him as he struggled against the red mist that rose before his vision, hands bunching in tight fists, jaw clenched tight.

It took less than 30 seconds for him to get himself back under control but in the meantime, Ranya was observing him with real fear. She'd heard about this Koschei before being assigned to him. Natural curiosity about the people who would be their surrogate Elders for the next four years had all the new Noviates listening for every tidbit of gossip they could gather. They all shared information as they acquired it. When Koschei's name had been linked to hers, Ranya had been thrilled. He was known to be a popular , smart and good looking young man. They'd all heard he could have a sharp tongue but it couldn't be too bad since he was so well liked by his peers. Or so she'd thought. None of the rumors had ever painted him like this. His quicksilver mood changes and sudden rages scared her right down to her bones. She stood still and silent at his back until he began moving again.

She wasn't much surprised when their destination turned out to be the tree Koschei's friend and the Anomaly were sheltering under. Again, she wasn't really surprised when Koschei asked for a word with his friend and the two left her alone with the Freak. Theta looked up at her with those large eyes that even she had to admit were beautiful.

"Hello. Got the pick of the litter, didn't you, eh?"

Ranya flushed a bit. She'd never been particularly polite to Theta though he'd never been anything but courteous to her.

"So one would be led to believe,' She answered. Had anyone asked her that an hour ago she'd have been rubbing it in their faces. Now she wasn't so sure.

Theta tilted his head to one side. "Not living up to his reputation, I take it?"

She damned his quick mind and rushed to try and cover her slip. "No, no, not at all. He's fine. So handsome....and...smart, really smart." She deflected quickly onto him. "How bout you? Koschei said your mentor Drang is a friend of his. How is he?"

"Seems very nice actually. I think I'd call him kind. Yes, kind."

The two made fairly polite and meaningless conversation for what seemed like ages before their mentors returned. Ranya wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Koschei's face was carefully blank but Drang's was looking mildly worried. However, both Disciples rejoined their charges on the soft red grass beneath the spreading silver branches of the ancient tree currently sheltering them. Kosch dropped into the space between Theta and Ranya and Drang settled himself his charge's other side leaving Ranya feeling vaguely left out. It wasn't something she was used to. Nobody in her class ever wanted to talk to Theta-Sigma, he was the class Freak! Despite having given her mentor all this information, he was definitely paying far more attention to Drang's charge than he was to his own. Both Disciples were. Ranya tried to keep up with their conversation but they were clearly discussing topics that were far more advanced than she was comfortable with. Theta on the other hand seemed to positively bloom under the attention of the older students.

Koschei couldn't care less what the little generic ginger girl was feeling or thinking while he edged closer to the fascinating Noviate his friend Drang had been lucky enough to win for a charge. He'd pulled the other Disciple aside to ostensibly "warn" his friend about his charge's unusual background. However, Drang didn't react as badly as Kosh was hoping. He'd simply shrugged and said he relished the challenge. Kosh cursed himself for mentioning the boy's supposed brilliance but if he really was as bright as Ranya had intimated then Drang would have figured it out pretty quickly on his own.

Kosh was generally acknowledged the brightest student in his year. Drang was known far and wide for his laziness and Kosh had been hoping Drang would want to pawn the smarter boy off on him. No such luck. Drang had simply laughed and said, "Yeah, he's probably at least as smart as you Kosh, maybe smarter but he's a damn sight nicer!" He'd snickered then and it had taken tremendous control on Koshchei's part not to smash his fist into his friend's face. His guts were churning with a possessive jealousy he'd never felt before and wasn't quite sure how to handle. He wanted that boy, Theta, like he'd never wanted anything in his life. When he looked at the slender child, he could see a light shining out of him, he glowed to Koschei's psychic senses and what truly amazed him was that no one else seemed to see it.

Deciding then and there that if gentle persuasion wouldn't work on Drang, perhaps less gentle means were called for. He decided to stick close to the pair of boys and look for another opportunity to get Drang on his own. That time didn't come until after the evening meal when Theta decided to retire to the dorm room he would now be sharing with his mentor and Drang decided to linger over his meal a while longer.

"Ranya, I think it's time for you to head off to bed, too. Don't you?" Unknown and unfelt by the young girl, Koschei used his unusually powerful gift for hypnotic suggestion to manipulate his charge. She nodded in agreement and left for their room almost immediately, leaving behind a half-finished meal without seeming to notice it.

It was then a simple matter of waiting for Drang to leave and follow him. He conveniently "caught up" with the other Disciple after he'd turned down a deserted walkway between the dining hall and the dormitory. He quickly hailed the unsuspecting student.

"Drang! Wait up, I wanted to ask you something."

Drang turned to Koschei but the amiable expression on his face swiftly morphed to shock as his "friend" lunged at him, grabbing his face between his hands as he dug his fingers into the other boys temples roughly. Koschei forced his way into Drang's mind before the startled Disciple could raise his mental defenses. The boy had never expected to be attacked by another Time Lord, let alone by a boy he considered a friend so he was helpless as Koschei rummaged around in his mind until he found exactly what he needed. He released Drang and the dazed Disciple staggered backwards in confusion. The entire incident was over in seconds.

"What on Galifrey was that about?" Demanded the boy as he tried to recover from the lightening fast rape of his mind.

"Why Drang, I _never_ expected such a goldmine in there! I think I may respect you just a little bit more from now on."

Koschei smirked as the color drained from Drang's face. He'd discovered the other boy wasn't just lazy, he was an academic parasite! He'd figured out a way to cheat his way through the last three years of school by psychically siphoning off knowledge from other students as they studied, thus ensuring he needn't open a single book he didn't want to. The subtleness of Drang's mental touch was so light no one had ever caught on, until now. His crime, though much less damaging to his victims than Koschei's flash-attack was just as illegal and would ensure his expulsion if he was discovered.

"What do you want, Koschei?"

"What do you think I want, Drang? Ruminate for a moment. Oh, that's right, you don't bother to think for yourself, do you? You let our classmates do that for you. In that case, I'll be clear. I want Theta."

"What? Why?"

He ignored the genuine bewilderment clear on Drang's face. Sneering intimidation radiated from every bit of Koschei's posture.

"It doesn't really matter why I want him, you'll give him to me or I'll expose you for the little cheating lying bastard you are. Tomorrow morning, we will have our Noviates swapped and that will be the end of it. That's all I want from you. I don't think it's too much to ask in exchange for my silence, do you?"

Lips pursed, Drang slowly acquiesced, nodding his head reluctantly. He honestly couldn't understand why Koschei wanted the boy as his Noviate so badly. Considering his willingness to attack another student over the issue, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Anyway, he wasn't going to risk himself for the sake of a child he'd only met today.

"That's it? That's all you want, nothing else?" He had to be sure.

"Yes, that's all. You could have saved yourself so much worry if you'd just agreed to swap earlier today. Now you'll have to wonder, look over your shoulder to make sure that I won't come back for more. I don't _intend_ to at the moment so if I were you, I'd stay away from me and anything that belongs to _me_ in the future. If you don't bring yourself to my attention, I dare say you have nothing to fear from me ever again."

Koschei smiled then. The expression chilled Drang to the bone because it looked _so_ genuine, like they were the best of friends, like the last 5 minutes had never happened.

"Bring Theta tomorrow morning, before breakfast, I'll bring Ranya and we'll meet at the Hall of Administration. I want this done as quickly as possible. Oh, yes, one more thing Drang. Don't mention this little conversation to _anyone_ or I will know and you won't like the consequences. If anyone asks, you can tell them you didn't want a half-breed for a Noviate."

A small surge of sympathy for young Theta washed through Drang at these words. As far as they both knew, that was only a rumor and a cruel one at that. Koschei clearly wasn't out to protect his new protege if he was willing for Drang to spread that rumor around. If he wasn't going to protect Theta, what in the name of Rassilon did he want that boy for?

 **_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

The following morning hadn't come fast enough for Koschei. When he'd returned to his new room, he'd found his Noviate fast asleep, clearly her mind had taken his _suggestion_ quite literally as she hadn't even bothered to remove her boots before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

As for Koschei, sleep didn't come until much later but when it did, it was filled with visions of amber eyes, tawny hair an a psychic glow unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He could almost taste the boy's mind in his dreams.

Waking early, as was his wont, he roughly shook Ranya awake.

"Make yourself presentable, we have to see the Dean of Student Affairs before breakfast."

Ranya wasn't much of a morning person he concluded as he watched the girl's confused and uncoordinated movements as she changed and groomed herself clumsily.

He swept her out the door as quickly as was possible and was very pleased indeed to see that Drang and Theta were already waiting for them in front of the Hall of Administration when they arrived. Koschei was the first to speak.

"Right, we need to head to the Dean's office for a bit. You two come along. You'll wait in the hall."

They entered one of the most imposing buildings on campus. This time Drang was the one to take the lead as they followed him through twisting corridors of crystal glass inlaid with copper and brass worked into the swirling shapes of the script of Galifrey. He instructed Theta and Ranya to wait on an elegant bench and the two older boys disappeared down yet another curved corridor.

"Any idea what this is about? " Theta ventured.

Ranya feared she did know. She feared Koschei had told his friend what was wrong with Theta and now that his friend knew he wanted rid of "the Freak". Suddenly she felt guilty. Theta may have been an anomaly but she didn't truly think he deserved this level of humiliation. However her guilt was not enough that she would admit it to the soft spoken boy seated next to her.

"No idea. Koschei, well, he seems to keep his thoughts to himself."

"No worries there, it's early days yet Ranya. I'm sure you'll find he opens up as you get to know him. Drang-Uli seems very nice. I think I got lucky too." He smiled then, that sweet-funny-gleeful grin that always made Ranya wish he wasn't such a freak or that she was brave enough to make friends with a freak. "I think I shall like not having an Elder watching my every move. My parents were never so...attentive."

Ranya wanted to ask him more about his parents when Koschei reappeared with a grim look on his face. "Both of you, come with me."

The Noviates followed the Disciple to a very imposing door and were ushered in to the office of the Dean of Student Affairs. She was a very severe looking woman in full formal Prydonian robes. She did not rise from behind her elaborate desk but instead regarded both Noviates in silence for several moments.

"I'm sure both of you know that from time to time and for various reasons, we reassign mentors from student to student."

Theta and Ranya both nodded but Theta had gone even paler than usual and was beginning to look ill. Ranya noted that Drang hadn't so much as glanced at him since they'd arrived in the Dean's office.

"It seems that your mentors for reasons they'd prefer not to share with you, have both requested a change of charge."

At this Ranya too began to look ill. What had she done?

"Conveniently enough, they have both agreed to accept the other's charge for at least the tenure of the coming year." The Dean smiled rather ironically, "Since they have both been so persuasive in presenting their cases, I have agreed to allow the exchange. So therefore, Theta-Sigma, you will now be in the charge of Koschei and Ranya Stig-Drella, you will now have Drang-Uli as your mentor. I assume neither of you object?"

The look she turned on the two Noviates told them more eloquently than any words could have that she was already irritated with the goings on and expected both to accept her word without protest. Both did so with silent nods.

Koschei kept his face carefully blank but inside he was crowing with triumph at having manipulated the situation so quickly. It had taken less than full day to engineer the Noviate Situation to his satisfaction.

Drang grabbed Ranya's hand and quickly led her from the room while Koschei surveyed his prize for a short moment. There was no confusion on the boy's pale face, only sorrow and pain. He felt he knew exactly why he'd been rejected. Oh, this was going to be so easy for Kosh. He'd have this stunning creature eating out of his hand in no time. He offered Theta his hand, rather than grabbing it as he had Ranya's. Large amber eyes met his as long slender fingers twined with his own and Koschei felt himself tightening uncomfortably again as the boy's lips curled slowly into that beguiling smile of his.

Forcing himself to relax, Koschei reminded himself the boy was his for the next four years. Before that time was up, he'd ensure that Theta was his forever. He had time. For now he would simply savor his victory and enjoy his prize. Tomorrow was soon enough to begin molding the child into the shape he wanted.

"Come on Theta, let's get to know each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Acedemy Student Hierarchy
> 
> Year 1-4 (age 8-12): Initiate*
> 
> Year 5-8 (age 12-16): Noviate**
> 
> Year 9-12 (age 16-22): Disciple***
> 
> Year 13-16 (age 22-26): Acolyte
> 
> Year 17-20 (age 26-30): Proselyte****
> 
> Year 21-24 (age 30-34): Capitaline
> 
> * Initiates are supervised/chaperoned by Elders at all times and live in seperate  
> cloistered quarters and do not mix with older students at any time  
> ** Noviates then move to dorms in the main Aacademy where all the rest of the students live and study  
> *** Disciples mentor Noviates  
> ****Proselytes mentor Acolytes  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Thanks for reading! All feedback is welcome, even negative. I know damn well some people are gonna be offended by my work. I have a dark side, somehow, thinking about the Master brings out the worst in me ;-D


End file.
